


如果可以再次注視對方/If we can meet again

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bullying, Dead People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: *虐、刀，慎入*孫東柱單箭頭金建學*主doon 副英熊、双李*前世今生的開放式he結局（?）*靈感來自rtk第一輪竟演曲*maybe大概或者可能有番外（?）
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 3





	如果可以再次注視對方/If we can meet again

「金建學，不如停手吧…」  
「滾開!」  
「你別在我面前裝無辜，以前他們欺負我的時候，你怎麼不出來幫我?現在可好了，來阻止我?」  
「不是，我。。。」  
「夠了孫東柱!別以為我對你有一點點友善就覺得我會聽你的」  
「我。。。只是有勇氣來勸你而已，其他人根本就沒有放我眼裏」  
「金建學我喜歡你啊！」  
。  
。  
。  
「哈?關我什麼事」  
「孫東柱，我們之間從來就沒有關係。」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
三人組（張同學，趙同學，姜同學）放學又來打算跟呂煥雄“玩玩”，還好李抒澔和金英助趕到，只不過他們根本不是對手  
「抒澔哥小心!」  
「英助哥快帶煥雄走!」  
「雄尼小心!」  
金英助一把抱住呂煥雄，幫他擋住了一腳  
「英助哥!」  
「英助哥!」  
「我沒事，你們快跑，我擋住，快!」金英助被那一腳踢到頭有點暈，但為了不讓其他兩人擔心，他只能硬撐下去  
「但是。。。。」  
那三個人緊緊的迫進，呂煥雄被李抒澔和金英助緊緊護在身後  
「你們快跑!」  
「?!」  
「孫東柱?」  
「你們快走!」  
趁孫東柱拖住那幾個人，李抒澔和呂煥雄連忙扶起金英助就跑去學校圖書館  
孫東柱先推開張同學，然後緊緊的攬住姜同學的腰不讓他走，還有趙同學已經顧不住呂煥雄他們了，只好把目標轉移到孫東柱身上  
「還以為你這小子只會坐在旁邊拍拍照笑一笑就不管你了，現在怎麼了，會反抗了」  
「喲，怎麼，還不快點放開我，小兔子。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈你就代替那個呂煥雄給我們玩玩唄」  
孫東柱連忙放開了他，然後後退了兩步，但被姜同學推在地上，先來一腳  
「咳」孫東柱受到那一腳就緊緊按住肚子，縮成一團希望可以減輕痛楚但似乎不如意。  
「你想逞英雄?好啊！」張同學先扯住孫東柱的頭髮然後再狠狠的向他的臉上打去  
孫東柱的臉上馬上出現一塊塊的瘀痕，嘴角有鮮血流出來，校服上早已血跡斑斑  
「哈啊。。。咳咳」孫東柱只能緊縮着身體，一邊喘氣，但每一次的呼吸都好像在傷口上面撒鹽似的刺痛，慢慢的他失去意識了。。。。

【是不是我幫了你以前的朋友，你就會再看我一眼?我不求你的原諒，但是你可不可以理一下我?金建學，我求你了】

「抒澔哥，他沒事吧?」  
「沒有，只是痛得暈過去而已」  
在孫東柱的意識慢慢的恢復的時候，旁邊出現了陌生的聲音，但語氣有點像那個人  
「金。。建學?」  
「啊你醒了?」  
孫東柱慢慢打開眼睛，發現面前的人不是金建學而是李抒澔，此時的孫東柱不但身體在痛連帶心也在痛，他慢慢觀察現在所在的地方  
「這是我跟英助哥的房子」李抒澔說道順便收拾包紮的用品，然後就跟旁邊的呂煥雄說  
「我先去隔壁房間看看英助哥，你。。看着」  
「嗯，好。」  
孫東柱直視着天花板，轉過頭問呂煥雄  
「為什麼要救我?」  
「。。。因為你幫助了我們，要不是你拖住他們，英助哥可能就有危險了。。。」  
呂煥雄把自己縮成一團坐在地上看着床上的孫東柱  
「你不怕我是有目的來救你們嗎」  
「啊？我看你不像壞人。。。。」  
「哈哈哈，我可是拍照放你上網的人哦」  
「我知道。。。。可是英助哥和抒澔哥說你不是壞人。。。」  
看着呂煥雄的樣子，孫東柱的思緒不受控制的飄走了  
【明明每天都那麼害怕放學，還要堅持上學，還遇到可以幫助自己的朋友，漸漸學會堅強和喜悅，如果我當初也能像金英助和李抒澔這樣，那。。。金建學是不是會。。。。】  
「其實我。。。想幫金建學」  
「啊？!那個人!」  
「我知道的，你們以前是朋友，不是嗎？」  
「算…是吧」  
呂煥雄怎麼可能會忘記金建學，那個以前曾經是最好的朋友  
【「對不起了，他們說如果不帶你來這裏，那麼他們下一個目標就是我了」金建學目無表情的說着，身後就是李建熙坐在一旁冷眼旁觀着。  
另外指示的三人組二話不說的開始對呂煥雄的書包、個人物品、身體下手，被三人一邊踢着的時候，自己第一時間竟然是覺得金建學是被迫的才會這樣，但他的眼神告訴自己那是假的，彷彿以前跟自己做朋友的金建學是幻覺  
他坐在桌上高高在上的眼神就讓他覺得冷漠和陌生】  
「但他後悔了」  
「欸?」  
孫東柱輕輕的說着的話令呂煥雄感到意外  
「因為我看到了。。。。那天之後他哭了。。。在天台哭了」  
「你為什麼會知道?」呂煥雄皺眉看着孫東柱，眉間帶着懷疑和不相信的氣息  
「哈哈」說着說着孫東柱就哽咽了  
那天，是他第一次看到金建學哭的時候，他的嘴裡一直在罵天罵地罵人，臉上都是佈滿了淚痕，同時在罵完之後，卻在說對不起。一遍遍的道歉，不知道涉及多少真心，但金建學的眼裏明明都是後悔的淚水  
「。。。。我不相信，那你為了什麼?」  
「就是。。。為了喜歡的人可以多看我一眼」  
「誰?」  
「金建學啊。」金英助一邊被李抒澔扶着走過來一邊說  
「英助哥!」呂煥雄馬上走過去抱着金英助的腰讓他平衡  
「你沒事吧？」  
「只是頭有點暈，沒事。」  
躺在床上的孫東柱看着他們三人，不禁露出羨慕的眼神  
【會不會有一天。。。他也能讓我抱住他？即使纏住他給我買東西，他會笑笑說好。。。】  
「東柱……孫東柱!」呂煥雄大聲喊道，他看到孫東柱的眼睛周圍都是淚水，以為他太痛而哭馬上抽出幾張紙巾輕輕幫他擦擦，嘴上一直碎碎念問他。真的很天真，但是第一次有人那麼關心他，縱使他們不曾是朋友，什至差不多是敵人。  
孫東柱用力抓住呂煥雄的手，淚水像不受控制的流下來也不管傷口就從床上爬起來  
「求你了，你們救救金建學吧！他會變成這樣都是因為我，你們要我做什麼都可以，你們幫我救救他吧」  
欺凌者欺負受害者，受害者為了自保發洩就去加入欺凌者，惡性循環一直持續。而金建學就是其中準備要走火入魔的一個，孫東柱知道、他知道的。他後悔不早一點勸他，後悔為什麼自己不幫他。這樣下去金建學會變得愈來愈冷血、失去身邊真心的朋友，還有…  
「值得嗎？」李抒澔面無表情的問，他跟呂煥雄一起經歷好朋友被背叛的時候，他對金建學的感覺很複雜，兩人都跟對方打過架但每次的結果都是兩敗俱傷、英助哥幫自己包紮、小熊就在後面擦眼淚。  
他有點煩，但看見孫東柱的堅持他還很意外原來真有人會喜歡那傢伙，不惜救自己三人都要請求可不可以救救他，他想知道、想知道到底孫東柱是怎麼想的，所以他問出來了。

「值得。」孫東柱笑着回答。  
【我們之間從來就沒有什麼關系。】  
【但是你是我喜歡的人，所以值得。】  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝===============  
「這是什麼?」對面的同學把一個袋子交給了金建學，那袋子包得嚴嚴實實的，但有一定的重量。那同學招了招手，笑了笑  
「那是收來的保護費。」  
「保護費?」  
「總之收了錢就要罩住他們，沒給錢那些人。。。就任玩，例如那邊那個呂煥雄哈哈」那同學說這話的時候帶有一絲絲興奮的語氣，那高高在上的態度令金建學不爽，所以他去走廊呼吸一下新鮮空氣  
叮!手機收到了一條信息，金建學拿出手機看一看，眉頭緊皺  
｛孫東柱:我們見一面好嗎？不多，就十分鐘｝  
他想了想，把不去這兩個字刪掉  
｛金建學:在哪？｝  
｛孫東柱:我們以前常去的咖啡廳｝  
二十分鐘後，金建學去了那間咖啡廳，他推開門，就傳來陣陣的咖啡香但不喜咖啡的他微微皺起了眉頭，在他見到孫東柱之後眉頭皺得更加厲害，一個川字就呈現在他額頭。  
他看見孫東柱臉上一塊塊的瘀青，隱約的發現連左手都是包着繃帶，眼角下揚，小心翼翼的，整個人都一副沒有精神的樣子。孫東柱抬頭看到他的時候露出了喜悅的笑容，讓金建學彷彿回到了以前，說是以前其實就是幾個月前而已。  
那時候孫東柱主動靠近自己，不知道什麼時候，就已經變得熟絡起來，一起去咖啡廳、去看電影、坐在天台吃飯，他不討厭但直到孫東柱忽然不認同他的時候，他真的很生氣，現在想起來發覺自己就像小孩子耍脾氣一樣，所以今天才答應出來見面。  
「約我出來是什麼事?」  
「嗯…就是希望你。。」  
「又想我收手?希望我別錯下去?又是這些?」  
「不是不是……金建學，我就是想你了」  
「……」金建學忽然就想起，上個星期孫東柱就跟自己表白來着，而自己好像一副拒絕的態度 但看到孫東柱滿是傷痕的臉仍然露出了笑容，心中的罪惡感莫名其妙的出現了  
「啊…你臉上是怎麼回事?」他嘗試轉移話題，但看孫東柱那支支吾吾的樣子就知道自己問錯問題了  
「沒……就、就是不小心撞到的」  
「除了……想我之外，你應該不只是為了事而叫我出來吧？」  
「啊…是想讓你見一個，不，三個人」  
「誰?」  
「他們到了」孫東柱指一指金建學身後，金建學轉過身就看到呂煥雄、金英助和李抒澔，他面色一白打算站起來走，就被李抒澔和金英助按下來，像左右護法的夾住金建學，呂煥雄就坐在對面、孫東柱旁邊  
「去哪?」  
「孫東柱，你!」  
「不是他的話，我們遲早都會來找你」李抒澔說道  
金建學深呼吸了幾下，冷靜下來并示意兩人鬆開  
「你先答應我們不走，我們才放。就只是說幾句而已」  
金建學對金英助還是很敬畏的，畢竟他是在這裡最大的一個，他只能夠點點頭，但臉色仍然不悅  
「金建學啊…你知不知道你身邊那些都是什麼人啊？他們都是先欺負你後假裝朋友接近你，你看英助哥頭上的傷口就是他們造成的」金英助示意李抒澔別說了  
「不行，我要趁這個機會說一說，你要是覺得我煩就打我啊。他們沒有人性的，你看他們怎麼打小熊的，哦，不是哦還是你把小熊送去給別人打的，我沒說錯吧」金建學聽到這話就狠瞪着李抒澔，兩人劍跋弩張的準備打架似的，金英助連忙打斷他倆  
「建學，還是你有苦衷才去的?告訴哥啊，一定可以幫到你的」  
「沒可能，你們鬥不過李建熙的」  
「那個李建熙就是一切的主謀?」  
「我不知道，但是我看那三人組都挺聽李建熙的話，大概是因為他有錢有背景吧」聽完金建學說的，幾個人陷入了沉思，一時間有錯覺回到了從前  
「那……」先是呂煥雄打破了沉默  
「要數我們之中跟李建熙最熟悉的就是抒澔哥和孫東柱呢」  
孫東柱連忙搖搖頭「不，我們之間其實沒有太多的對話，因為他好像怪怪的，上次他看到三人組在恐嚇學弟的時候，他一臉高興和滿足的在旁邊看着。但第二天就來問我他是不是恐嚇人啦。」  
「等一下，雙重人格嗎？」  
「又不是，他有記憶啊，雙重人格是不知道自己另一個人格的記憶吧？」  
「也是，那抒澔哥呢？」  
「就小時候一起玩過吧～他們家可嚴了，一副高高在上的樣子」李抒澔托頭又搖頭  
「那抒澔去吧」金英助指一指李抒澔  
「吓?!」  
「總要有人解決這事，不然他們就愈來愈過份了」金英助說完同時看向金建學  
「哥知道你不是那種人亦不會成為那種人的對不對?」  
「……」  
「哥就當你答應了，有機會就跟雄尼道歉，現在以大局為重，總之你不要再學他們一樣欺負弱者。沒錯，打架是會上癮的，但是再下去就會迷失自己了，就像那三人組一樣，我不知道他們做過什麼，但是總會有一天他們會有報應的。哥…不只是我、我們不希望你也在裏面」金英助難得架起大哥範兒語重心長的說教。  
然後，只剩下了孫東柱和金建學在咖啡廳，一時無話  
「不如……我們後天去海灘逛逛？」  
「後天約了人」  
「誰啊？」  
「朋友。」  
「哦……剛剛英助哥才叫你離開他們…」  
「不關你……」金建學不耐煩地說着，但抬頭就看到孫東柱濕潤的眼睛、扁起的心形唇和臉上的傷口，跟放下耳朵的兔子沒兩樣，委屈、可憐全都呈現在他臉上，他嘆了一口氣的輕輕放下一句「你不怕就來啊」就離開了咖啡廳。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝=================  
然後孫東柱真的來了  
「……」  
「不是你說我不怕就來嘛」  
金建學扶額再次嘆了一口氣，而遠處一群人就看着他們，  
「那不是孫東柱嗎？他怎麼來了？」姜同學問道。  
「李少爺，不用趕走？」  
李建熙專心的看電話被打斷的很不悅，他隨意的看了一眼，發現是孫東柱就罷罷手，然後就冷淡的回到手機上。  
這海灘派對什麼人都有，有男有女，他們喝酒抽煙什麼都有，金建學對於煙草不感興趣，所以他去周圍走走，而孫東柱當然也跟住他  
「你怎麼跟住我啊？」  
「二、二人世界啊」孫東柱無辜的貶貶他的眼睛，上次見他的時候臉上總是一塊塊瘀青，如今已經康復的七七八八，有點圓鼓鼓還標緻的臉蛋讓金建學忍不住戳一戳。嗯…手感不錯  
「你幹嘛？」孫東柱摸摸自己的臉蛋，忽然想起什麼，拿出了手機  
「不如我們……自個拍啊？」  
「不要。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我有鏡頭恐懼症。」  
「噗哧……我嘗試幫你克服」說完就舉起手機，拉過金建學，金建學感受到孫東柱身上有一股好聞的香氣。咔嚓一聲就拍完兩人就分開了，金建學竟然有一點點不捨。孫東柱很開心啊，自從上次金建學見過金英助他們後就對他的態度友善了很多。  
「孫東柱，下次別拍，畢竟我們……」  
「朋友之間拍個照而已，怎麼？難道你也喜歡我？」孫東柱滿懷期待的看着金建學，兩人面對面靠得很近  
「……沒有」金建學避開了他的視線，孫東柱只是笑了笑沒有說話，不過在看到夕陽後又拉過金建學拍了幾張。  
自從那天起，孫東柱就經常黏在金建學身邊，一邊好像在看着他、一邊純粹就待在他身邊。

這一天，他回來的時候看見孫東柱趴在桌子上睡着了。金建學再次忍不住摸摸他鬆鬆軟軟的頭髮，眼中在無意之中透出溫柔，孫東柱感覺有人在盯住他，他揉揉眼睛看着金建學，隱約中好像看到金建學在微笑，貶貶眼就看到金建學回復了平常的樣子并走去拿書包了。  
孫東柱感覺有些事情好像漸漸變得不一樣，他馬上拿起書包跟住他  
「等等我啊」  
兩人一起回去，逛到一間飲料店，金建學停下腳步  
「怎麼了？」  
「你等我一下」  
孫東柱在外面等着，十分鐘後就看見金建學拿着兩杯飲料出來，他一邊喝着自己那杯，一邊把香蕉奶昔遞給孫東柱  
「嘩!謝謝」  
孫東柱露出了驚喜的笑容，他接過來用手機幫飲料拍了幾張，順便牽着金建學的手臂拍了，上傳到自己的推特。  
「啊你會看鏡頭，還會笑了!」  
「我是人呢」  
「嘻嘻嘻下次再拍」  
兩人的距離前所未有的近，不管是身還是心，不過命運總在開玩笑……  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝===================  
張同學有時候看到他倆人是挺不爽的，不過礙於孫東柱沒有做什麼出格的事，他就少管閑事了，畢竟那個膽小鬼怎麼可以會咬人呢？他冷笑一聲  
不過孫東柱當然不是袖手旁觀，他早就把很多鏡頭放在不同的角落，定期回收把它們存在電腦作為證據，他知道他的處境是很危險的，因為他透過那些已經覺看到那些人到底有多過份，原來連勒索也試過。

孫東柱今天忘記了回收一些鏡頭的片段，他的心跳不由得快了起來，晚上就回到學校就發現早就有人等他了  
孫東柱的直覺很準，有時候感覺準確的太厲害了讓他堂皇，例如現在  
姜同學拿着那個微型鏡頭看了看，意識到那是屬於孫東柱的東西，馬上破口大罵  
「媽的，你放這些是想拍什麼？拍我嗎？不是吧，這些用來幹什麼的!？」  
「你這人真的就應該，敬酒不喝喝罰酒」  
「孫東柱，今晚我們來玩別的吧～叫吊頸遊戲，如果把剩下的都交出來的話就放過你」  
他們三人一人一句的，簡直跟喪心病狂沒有分別，孫東柱當然不答應，馬上用九牛二虎之力跑起來，他一邊跑一邊拿出手機發求救信息，順便把手上的……  
「啊！」他的脖子被繩子纏住，他一邊用手試圖拉扯，但愈拉愈緊，一邊看着手機  
【//////////信息發送45%】  
他往後看看，發現是有人把繩圈套在自己脖子然後用力拉，而繩子連在操場大樹的樹枝上，而張同學和趙同學就一直在拉他  
【//////////////////信息發送73%】  
【拜託了，再熬一下，一下下就可以了】  
孫東柱感覺自己雙腳離開了地面，空氣漸漸消失，窒息的感覺隨後就來，他用盡最後的力氣看了一眼  
【///////////////////////信息發送100%】  
看見【發送成功】後就把電話扔到其中一人頭上，他笑了，露出了高高在上又滲人的笑容，他試圖解開繩子，手指甲出血了但仍然在解，他狠狠的瞪着那三人  
「你們……會有報應的!」  
【怎麼這個時候還是想起金建學啊，我大概沒救了】  
他閉上眼，雙手垂下，慢慢失去了意識……  
那三人看到孫東柱一動不動才意識到自己做得過了火，連忙把孫東柱的手機和撿到的鏡頭拿走，逃走了。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝=================  
「如果我發生了什麼事，就去我房間的書桌最裏面的抽屜看看，這是鑰匙」孫東柱從褲袋拿出了一條小小的鑰匙放在呂煥雄的手上  
「等等，孫東柱你這是什麼意思?」  
「就是以防萬一」  
「什麼以防萬一?你到底做了什麼？」  
「……遲點再說吧」  
呂煥雄他們四人收到了孫東柱的信息，就馬上跑去學校  
【要趕上啊拜託一定要趕上啊】  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝=================  
世事難料，生命就像浪花一樣  
四人趕到的時候就看見了，操場隔壁的大樹上掛着一個人，頸部連接着一條繩子，那長長眼睫毛和漂亮的臉蛋就知道，那是……  
「孫東柱!」  
「快，快叫救護車」  
「爬上去把繩子解下來，快!」  
金建學大腦一片空白，回過神來就已經發現孫東柱被放下來，而自己則緊緊握住他的手，指甲都是血，很冰冷  
李抒澔很努力的幫孫東柱做心外壓，但其實徒勞無功，因為他們都發現了孫東柱的身體開始變得僵硬，一動不動的躺在地上  
「東柱!孫東柱!醒醒!」  
「為什麼？!」  
「沒事的沒事的，快醒醒啊」  
三人用盡力氣，聲嘶力竭的喊着  
金建學沒有出聲，他緊緊的瞪著孫東柱，彷彿期望他會打開眼睛，直到救護員來到，親自為孫東柱蓋上了白布之前，他仍然緊緊抱住孫東柱希望他的身體不再變冷。眼睛早就被液體佔滿了，他一夜無言  
金建學到最後才勉強接受「孫東柱不會回來了」的事實  
孫東柱的家人在醫院親眼看到自己的兒子的時候很激動，不斷的哀求醫生救救他的兒子，直到警察到場的時候也緊緊抓住警察的衣服說他們兒子不會自殺的，會被人害死的，哭訴聲傳遍醫院  
金建學在醫院門口聽到，他再次沉默，但雙手卻止不住顫抖，到了孫東柱的家人離開之後，金建學才去請求見孫東柱的最後一面。  
他走進停屍間，上面躺着就是孫東柱，冰冷的鐵板使他顯得更加孤獨。俗語人的生死總是來得很突然，但當身邊人真的走了的時候，自己真的會在崩潰的邊緣徘徊。  
有點不能接受，尤其是看到他頸上的勒痕，所以金建學輕輕的摸了孫東柱那面無血色的眉頭就跑出去了  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝==================  
金英助和呂煥雄在公園找到他  
「抽屜裏面有封信是給你的」  
金英助把信遞給金建學，他雙手顫抖著，什至連信都拿不穩，他花了幾分鐘時間才拆開，裏面是孫東柱的字跡

｛建學:

當你打開這封信的時候就代表我可能發生了什麼。我知道你可能一直很恨我，我明白，對不起。但是我最後一次求你了，停手吧。我知道我以前沒有勇氣勸你，但現在不一樣了。你再次給我勇氣想把你從那個深淵救出來，同時也救了我自己出來。  
但我的直覺很準的，他們一定會來找我的，所以你以後萬事也要小心。英助哥、抒澔哥和煥雄都是值得信賴的朋友，好好珍惜啊，他們一直等你回去。  
金建學，謝謝你。可以跟你一起去海灘玩、拍照，那大概是我看過最漂亮的日落。你那天放學買了奶昔給我，我真的很開心。再不能跟你拍照了，對不起，我失約了。但謝謝你給我一個那麼好的回憶，我從來沒有後悔過自己會喜歡你。不用擔心，我很好。

謝謝你沒有喜歡我  
或者是當天沒有說喜歡我。  
希望我下輩子可以遇見你，沒遇到也不要緊，你幸福就可以了，大家一起幸福。

東柱｝

信紙上明顯有一點點乾涸的痕跡，字跡在最後也是愈來愈潦草，什至有點化開的跟「我很好」這句完全相反。  
看信人把信紙拿開，用手蓋住自己的眼睛，嘴唇快咬出血了但仍然無法阻止淚水的湧出。金英助環住他的胳膊，眼睛濕潤的假裝堅強  
「抽屜裏還有這個」金英助又拿出了一隻USB  
「裏面全都是他們欺凌威脅恐嚇的證據和片段，不知道東柱是怎麼拿到的，但……如無意外這大概就是東柱招來殺身之禍的原因了，而李建熙他不是兇手只是一個可憐的孩子罷了，抒澔去看他了」  
金建學一把搶過那隻USB，扯住金英助的衣領，呂煥雄有點嚇壞了，金英助向他招手示意他沒關係  
「為什麼他要做這些?!明明沒有好處的，現在好了，命都沒了……為什麼不看好他?為什麼?」他慢慢鬆開衣領，無力的倒在地上，到最後都不知道是在質問還是罵自己了  
呂煥雄連忙扶穩了金英助，金英助環住他的胳膊  
「放心我沒事」然後看看金建學  
而躺在地上的金建學的心揪成一團，他拿出手機看看時間，一開就看到螢幕壁紙是上次兩人的合照，那是孫東柱偷偷幫他換的，而腦海總是蹦出東柱那一句，  
【謝謝你沒有喜歡我】  
【原來東柱早就料到了，他到底是什麼人，在背後默默付出了多少沒有人知道，逝者為大】  
【我喜歡你嗎？】  
如果當初自己承認自己的感情，那結局是不是會不一樣?他不想、不敢想……  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝================  
李抒澔收到電話趕到了醫院，  
「你就是李抒澔先生?」  
「對，我是」  
「李少爺的情況不太穩定，他什麼人都不見，只是想見你」  
李抒澔慢慢推門進去，先是看見房間裏一片混亂可以擲爛的都擲了，隨後看見李建熙藏在被子裏縮成一團  
「李建熙?」  
床上的人一聽到李抒澔的聲音就慢慢拿開被子，一看見李抒澔就連忙跳下床緊緊抱住李抒澔。  
「抒澔哥嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚我好害怕，我不知道該怎麼辦，我真的好害怕嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚我怕爸爸會打我，我只想到你啦嗚嗚嗚嗚」  
李抒澔也緊緊抱住，他拍拍李建熙的背，慢慢安撫  
【病人有心理性的疾病，令他有時失控，不排除是因為錯誤的發洩渠道而引起的】  
「沒事呢，我在，放心」  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝==============  
三天後，新聞就揭發了xx學校的校園欺凌事件，有些什至涉及到犯罪，情況十分嚴重，即時引起大量關注，因為主謀可能是富貴人家李氐的兒子，所以這下連官員都不能視若無睹了，他們正式成立了調查隊，隨時突擊檢查，什至用法律判處了欺凌者主要三人應有的懲罰。聽說那三人因罪惡感及內疚感太強作祟，所以很快認罪自首，最終一切都真相大白了，只是付出的代價比他們想像中大  
而舉報人士由於是匿名報案但卻展示出有力的證據，一時之間成為了熱門的話題。而收集證據的人被人傳成了英雄  
孫東柱從來都不覺得自己是什麼英雄，但他這次想試試，嘗試反抗，跟別人說出校園欺凌到底有多嚴重，到底有多少影響……其實他希望自己可以跟喜歡的人光明正大的在一起  
爸爸媽媽和哥哥，對不起。我可能真的是無可救藥又自私了，真的不容易做，但我無悔。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝==============   
今天是送孫東柱走的一個下雨天，金建學、金英助、李抒澔、李建熙、呂煥雄五人都穿著黑色的西裝，撐黑色的傘。  
「抒澔哥……」  
「嗯？」  
「是我害死他的嗎？」李建熙用着顫抖的聲音問李抒澔  
「……沒事，你別想太多」李抒澔輕撫着李建熙的頭。  
李建熙被診斷到有心理扭曲的徵狀，由於長期處於巨大的家庭壓力和校園混雜的風氣，導致他長期不相信人并在不受控制的情況做出連自己都不知道的事。所以他一聽到孫東柱的死訊後便下意識覺得是自己的錯，不過還好李抒澔證明了他的不在場證據所以才逃過一劫。  
在這件事上，傷痕累累的又何止是李建熙，他們六人其實都是，只不過孫東柱很遺憾的比他們先走一步罷了。金英助和呂煥雄一起去安慰孫東柱的家人，他的家人知道一切後也釋然了很多，但也是要時間適應

剩下金建學把花放在墓上，神情複雜的摸摸上面的照片，他一直覺得這大概是孫東柱對他的報復，讓他在最後才意識到原來自己對孫東柱藏起的愛意不知不覺已經有那麼多，但他沒有給自己說出口的機會  
金建學頓時有點期待可能存在、可能不存在的下輩子，這樣他就有可以說出口的時機了  
【我跟呂煥雄道歉了，他說我們可以做回朋友】  
【下次一起拍照給你看】  
【謝謝你，東柱】  
【真希望下輩子的我可以在對的時間遇見你】

*

金建學今天要回大學上他的幼兒教育課程，他走上樓梯的時候，腳下飄來了一張琴譜，他連忙縮開腳差點失去平衡，他扶着旁邊的扶手，蹲下撿起那琴譜上面是畫着一個伸舌頭的表情，他皺起眉頭拿着琴譜走上樓梯就發現有人蹲著走廊撿紙張，那大概這琴譜的主人就是他吧，不過他好像略為狼狽，撿一張掉兩張。  
金建學蹲下幫他一起撿，那男生轉過身來，畫面忽然變得靠近，兩人的額頭準備踫到一起了，面前的男生一頭紅髮，瞳孔因突如其來的靠近而放大，但心形的嘴唇卻令金建學有一點點的熟悉感  
「謝……謝你」那男生先退後，拿過金建學手上的筆記，金建學抓住他的手臂  
「我們……是不是以前在哪見過？」

【希望我下輩子可以遇見你，然後對你一見鍾情】  
春天到了，花瓣在兩人身邊吹過飄過……

完。


End file.
